shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Medical Division
'Medical Division '(医療部隊, Iryou butai) is one of the three subset divisions in the Military that deal with medical support and biological research. Due to the prodigious fatalities when encountering the Titans, members of the Medical Division are often placed inside hospitals where they assist both civilians and solders that manage to survive an encounter with the Titan, but suffer wounds in the process which is highly expected. However, members of this division also serve the general public, working to treat various diseases that may outbreak in the civilization of Cronus, or simply treating various infections, virus, etc. Whatever it may be, the medical division are nearly always on duty and busy. Duty As mentioned beforehand, the major duty of those in the Medical Division is to treat civilians on a daily basis, conduct biological research, but more importantly they are to tend to the wounds of the soldiers if the Titans breach the wall and prevent as many casualties as they possibly can. Another addition of this however, is that the Medical Division have recently been involved in creating several different serums, chemicals, fluid, etc. which help increase the capabilities of soldiers. Structure The medical division, due to the casualties and exposure to infection diseases, their forces are around 1,500-2,500 people spread across all of the walls. This general total of people are divided into the walls, with the most being within the third wall. Even when divided into this, they are once more divided again. The medical division are divided into five different sections: civilian doctors, soldier doctors, field medics, biological researchers and medical engineers. The greatest concentration of soldiers are within the civilian doctors as that is the easiest path and safest path for most people, especially considering that a great deal of human beings are afraid of the Titans and afraid to die. As such, the field medics have the lowest amount of members, possessing only around 200, as they come in contact with the Titans and must be capable of preforming treatment on the spot in the midst of a battlefield. These members are often the best fighters in the medical division and the most intellectual members of the medical division, as they only allow certain people to enter. Qualities Whether or not they are forced to deal with civilians or soldiers, members of the medical division are exposed to gruesome injuries, wound, infections and viruses on a daily basis, thus they are all mentally stable and intellectually secure. Although some may be safe from ever encountering Titans, members of the medical division are unable to become lazy even if they wished, as the civilians are often always complaining about treatment and those who fail to please the public are sent to one of the outer districts, far from the safety of the inner wall. Thus, to achieve their dream of going to the inner wall, members of the medical division try their hardest to reach that position and try even harder to stay in that position. While many are afraid of encountering Titans, there are a few who are not and wish to protect those who do come in contact. These are often the members of the field medic squad who are one of the most physically and intellectually adept members in the entire military. These members are truly considered heroes by those even in the medical division, as they risk their own life to limit casualties by treating those on the battlefield or even engaging the Titans in combat. The last group are biological and medical engineers who are the most intellectual members of the medical division in general. They often work closely with the Technology Division to create various technology, serums, etc. to increase the effectiveness of each and every soldier on the battlefield. These people are often extremely sociable and work well in large groups, as they have the best team chemistry out of anyone in the entire medical division. Category:Military Division Category:Cronus